hypo_typhoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Typhoons Wiki
type=search placeholder=Search the wiki... searchbuttonlabel=Dig deeper width=30 break=no buttonlabel=Create page Hey there, fellow visitor, and welcome to the new Hypothetical Typhoons Wiki, a small and new community where you could make your own tropical cyclones, particularly typhoons based entirely from your imagination! Though not many users gather here and there are only 2 active users, Jason and Farm. The Wiki Stats * - Number of active users * - Number of pages * - Number of articles * - Number of files * - Number of edits What is this wiki about? * This wiki is where you could make Hypothetical storms, with main focus on typhoons. It is founded by Farm River on September 9, 2017, though it is currently owned by DeathphoonMangkhut2018. A welcome message Wiki News *September 9, 2017: The wiki is founded! *September 9, 2017: The first template is created! *September 9, 2017: The first image was uploaded! *September 13, 2017: The first article was created! *September 14, 2017: The first project page was created! *November 2, 2018: DeathphoonMangkhut2018 joined the wiki! How to set up in this wiki? * Check out our username policy first to see which usernames you can use. * Introduce yourself. Make you own userpage and show us your creativity! * Read our rules first. * Make and edit articles in this wiki. Show us your best in making hypothetical typhoons! * Socialize and make friends! Visit our Discord Chat. * Please enjoy this wiki! And help us in this development of this new wiki. Here are some trivia about typhoons: Super_Typhoon_Nancy_61.JPG|Did you know that Super Typhoon Nancy of 1961 is one of the record storms with highest winds? ThereseDec619720350UTC.gif|that Typhoon Therese (Undang)of 1972 caused 90 deaths on it's path? Typhoon tip peak.jpg|that Super Typhoon Tip (Warling) of 1979 is the most intense tropical cyclone worldwide? Ike Sept 1 1984 0647Z.png|that Typhoon Ike (Nitang) of 1984 caused 1,492 deaths and one of the worst storms in Philippine history? Elsie oct 18 1989 0526Z.jpg|that Super Typhoon Elsie (Tasing) of 1989 is a powerful October storm? Oscar Sept 16 1995 0439Z.png|that Super Typhoon Oscar of 1995 is a much powerful September storm that affects Japan? Typhoon Soudelor 18 jun 2003 0225Z.jpg|that Typhoon Soudelor (Egay) of 2003 underwent rapid deepening east of Taiwan? Rammasun 11 may 2008 0155Z.jpg|that Super Typhoon Rammasun (Butchoy) of 2008 is a powerful May storm that reaches 915 mbar? Haiyan Nov 7 2013 1345Z.png|that Super Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda) of 2013 is the most powerful storm to strike the Philippines, and one of the deadliest on record, killing an estimate of 6,300 people? Nock-ten 2016-12-25 0210Z.jpg|And finally, that rare Typhoon Nock-ten (Nina) of 2016 where it is the strongest storm ever on Christmas Day? These are just a few. There are a lot more interesting typhoons, and you can make a hypothetical, but interesting storms! Color-20161001.0215.GOES13.ir.14L.MATTHEW.ATL.jpg|Or the powerful Matthew of 2016? Otto_2016-11-24_1605Z-0.jpg|Or the latest-ever Atlantic major, Otto, of November 2016? HMBH Alan.png|Or even HYPER MINI BLACK HOLE ALAN? It's up to YOU! Category:Wiki Administration Category:Browse Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Pages